


Although We Are Miles Apart

by TeaAndATale



Series: The Ski Lodge AU [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hearts or Butts Challenge, Modern AU, Ski lodge AU, Steggy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaAndATale/pseuds/TeaAndATale
Summary: A first Valentine’s Day together for Steve and Peggy comes with a few sweet surprises in their budding relationship.Or S’Wonderful S’Marvelous Ski Lodge AU part 2.5For the Steggy Heart or Butts Valentine’s Event.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: The Ski Lodge AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634389
Comments: 22
Kudos: 88





	Although We Are Miles Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This takes places in the future of the Ski Lodge AU world introduced in S’Wonderful S’Marvelous. It actually takes place not too long after the to-be-posted sequel, hence me calling it part 2.5.
> 
> I had planned to get the actual Ski Lodge sequel out prior to this (aka several months ago), but it’s been taking me longer than expected. Instead, this one-shot that takes place after the not-yet-finished sequel, was cooperating so I figured it at least gives a taste of things to come. 
> 
> I also may or may not continue to post one-shots in this universe as subsequent chapters in this one in the future.
> 
> Also I wanted to say thanks to everyone who’s left encouraging feedback and interest in the last several months. I have not abandoned any of my in-progress fics. As you may or may not know, I’ve had a difficult relationship overall with writing over the past year or so, and am hoping that 2020 will prove more fruitful. So thank you again for your interest and kind words. They mean so much. And stay tuned for part 2 of S’Marvelous S’Wondeful. 
> 
> Happy Valentine’s Day.

*****

_**Wednesday, February 14th, 2018** _

Peggy is not quite sure what it is about Wednesdays, but she always seems to find them louder around the office than other days. The commotion this particular morning she figures must be due in part to the holiday. Peggy figures there’s lots of discussion about dates and dinners and a romantic night on the town.

She’s never made a big point of Valentine’s Day in the past. The last one that she really remembers fondly was her first with Fred. Back then he was all charm on display as a rule. Receiving the cliched dozen red roses she had thought romantic at the time. Only later did she see how this was his perfunctory gift for almost any occasion and it quickly lost its charm and meaning. Once they moved in together he stopped making the effort almost in full, apart from the occasional bestowing of a single rose, or as last year went, choosing a very nice restaurant for a change. Only upon arriving to the restaurant did the catch make itself known. Fred had made the reservation not for the sake of a Valentine’s Day outing, but in order to impress a potential client by inviting him with his fiancée to join them, showing off for them at the expense of a nearly thousand-dollar dinner and a miserable Peggy.

Over the past couple of weeks, she’d learned that Steve too wasn’t one to make a big thing about Valentine’s Day, though he had admitted that he was sure that was partly due to lack of romantic prospects for most of his youth. He admitted that he thought the day had become more of a show of consumerism than anything, but that there was always hope for a genuine gesture of kindness in the day for those that made an effort. His mother, he told her, had always liked the holiday, making cookies for friend and neighbors, making his father a handwritten card or note. And she’d always made something for Steve. She taught him that of course one should show people they love that they care as often as possibly, and that there was nothing wrong with taking the opportunity to make Valentine’s Day a special moment to let others know you appreciated them.

Listening to him talk about his family, about how much he loved his mother had made her warm and full of hope herself.

Peggy was walking towards the breakroom when she overhears a particularly charged commotion that starts with a squeal so loud it stops her in her tracks. The front desk is littered with several deliveries, flowers, fruit baskets, chocolates, and Janet, the receptionist was busy signing for them and sorting.

“Lyssa! Do you see that bouquet?” It’s one of the interns, a friend of Fred’s fiancée, the recently-former-intern herself.

“That big one with the perfect full petals?” Alyssa, the squealer herself, has a smugness in her tone that rubs Peggy the wrong way.

She follows their squeals and starstruck gazes towards a particularly striking arrangement. It’s tasteful, elegant and full of bright colors. Peggy mentally congratulates the lucky person receiving that piece of beauty.

“It just had to be the one Freddy got you,” the friend says smugly to an equally smug Alyssa.

Peggy bites her lip. She hopes for the sake of the girl’s excitement, Fred’s changed his tactic on tokens of affection. Unfortunately, the realist in her suspects Fred didn’t choose something this elaborate. It’s one-of-a-kindness points to the recipient having a much more knowledgeable and thoughtful partner. She suspects it’s either from Luis’ husband or Sandy’s husband. Either will have a very nice surprise from their loving partners.

She turns away from the squealing, ready to get back to the task of making herself a coffee when the squeals are silenced and turn into gasps.

“What do you mean that it’s not mine? It’s from my Freddy!”

She hears Janet sigh. “Alyssa I told you the three other times you’ve asked me this morning, that I would let you know when something came for you. But as I was saying there hasn’t been a delivery for you yet. So if you can please put down the flowers unless you want to deliver them to Peggy yourself.”

There’s an odd moment of silence that fills the space and when Peggy looks over to take a second glance at the beautiful bouquet, there’s an ugly expression on Alyssa’s face. There’s anger in it, like she’s directing it at Peggy as if she was the one personally responsible for her not getting any flowers. Janet, noticing both Alyssa’s pause and Peggy standing nearby, decides to deal with the matter herself.

“Peggy! Special delivery!” Janet calls out excitedly. They had always been on very friendly terms. She walks up to Peggy holding out the luscious flowers.

The delivery makes Peggy pause in confusion and for a brief moment she considers that it’s an error. Unless… It has to be from Steve. Right?

New voices gasp and there’s a chorus of ooh’s that make her cheeks feel a bit warm. She’s never been in this position before.

“Oh my god Peggy! That is the most beautiful bouquet I’ve ever seen!” Sandy from HR calls out which causes a chain reaction of other women cooing at the sight of her flowers.

“It’s so unique!”

“Absolutely stunning!”

“I wish my boyfriend was that thoughtful!”

She feels the urge to blush but she is not embarrassed. Especially not when she spots the envelope with her name on it in Steve’s handwriting. She feels girlishly giddy.

Her sweet and lovely boyfriend had sent her flowers. Beautiful, fragrant, colorful flowers. The moment gives her a sudden realization about how nice small gestures (though small might not be the correct term based on the size of the arrangement pointing to a good amount of money being spent) are to someone you care about, just to brighten their day. As Steve had just done for her.

“Oh it’s so romantic Peg,” Janet says with a wink. “Enjoy those!”

Enjoy them she plans to, but in the privacy of her office. Besides, the little blue envelope tucked into the flowers is calling her name. Abandoning the coffee run, she retreats quickly back to her office, missing the daggers being stared into her back as she goes. Her heart has quickened and in the privacy of her office, she basks in the arrangement. She reaches for the envelope displaying a simply heart next to her name, and carefully retrieves the folded note inside. Inside is more of Steve’s handwriting and almost immediately, her eyes prick with tears.

_12/23/2017_

_Dear Peggy,_

_Firstly, Happy Valentine’s Day! And secondly, yes that date above is accurate._

_You’re in London right now while I’m on my way to brunch in downtown Brooklyn. I will not see you for a few more days and clearly I cannot wait or get you off my mind._

_Maybe it seems a little crazy to be arranging a flower delivery two months in advance, but Peggy, even knowing you only a few short weeks, I can feel something intangible but solid between us. It feels so right. Call this a leap of faith or at least a reminder that I want to know you two months from now and I hope to make you smile as much as you’ve made me since we met._

_And if on the off chance that I have already screwed this up and you no longer talk to me, then consider these flowers a heartfelt thank you for having been in my life, even a short while. (I hope with all my heart that we are still talking.)_

_But Peggy, please know that I am going to fight for this. For us. You’ve made my heart feel so full again. I promise to put in all the effort I can to make this work._

_Thank you for coming into my Lodge._

_And thank you in advance for all the joy you’ve given me._

_With love,_  
_Steve Rogers_

_P.S. I suppose it’s too late to apologize for sending these to your office, however, let’s just say, I felt a need to send your workplace my thanks._

Peggy clutches at the note. One that had been written months earlier! She’s between a laugh and a cry and she wants Steve next to her right that very moment. While she settles the overwhelming butterflies in her stomach, Peggy pulls her phone out to take several photos.

She feels so special. When was the last time she felt that special? It’s a bit of a dumb question now that she’s met Steve, because every moment with him, she feels seen, heard and adored. It just all still feels a bit like a fever dream.

Peggy snaps enough photos to have gone a bit overboard, but she cannot help it. The flowers deserve to be showcased. And she can’t wait to share with Angie. Maybe even to send it to her mum. But before any of that, she needs to call Steve. Her smile is uncontrollably wide as the phone rings.

“Hey Peg!” comes his cheerful answer and she swears her heart melts just a little. As if they hadn’t had a nice, short phone call earlier that same morning.

“Steve,” she starts very seriously. Her throat is thick with sudden emotion.

“Is everything okay?” he asks when she doesn’t immediately continue on.

“More than okay,” she says, breath a little hitched. “Steve,” she repeats.

“Oh.” There’s a small chuckle. “Did you happen to receive anything interesting today?”

“Steve it’s beautiful. I… I find myself standing here speechless,” she admits. “Steve,” she repeats his name again, much softer this time, “I cannot believe that you did this. I love them so much.”

He laughs. “Well I’m glad. I was hoping that they would be a nice surprise.”

“You ordered these flowers in December.”

“Yeah,” he says and she can perfectly picture him running a hand through his hair. “Yeah I did.”

That implication that even in December he was hoping to spend Valentine’s Day together. That in December, before they even went through with their reunion plans, there was enough conviction in him to have thought ahead and followed through. There’s a firm feeling settled in her chest as she considered this. This relationship between them is serious. Real. And she knows it’s going to work.

“This is the sweetest thing I think I’ve ever received.”

“Hey now, we’ll have to fix that.”

“Thank you so much my darling.”

The pet name is still new, but it had fallen our of her lips so easily the last time they saw each other in person. And his face had turned pink but he also looked so proud and pleased that it had been tenfold worth the risk. She wishes she could witness that pretty blush right now.

“You are so welcome Peggy.”

“I’m seriously contemplating why we pushed our plans until this weekend.”

He snorts. “I know. But remember? We decided you having me on Friday, Saturday and Sunday was far worth a quick dinner in the city tonight.”

“Mmm… Oh yes. I have plans for you.”

“Yeah you told me about them.”

“Only some of them,” she teases.

He laughs. “Something to look forward to. And the fact that it was way easier to get a reservation at that restaurant you’ve been wanting to go to on Friday as opposed to Valentine’s Day.”

“That’s certainly true. I must admit, I’ve been dreaming about the shrimp cocktail quite honestly. Besides, we’ll be needing all the sustenance we can get. I have plans you know.”

His laugh rings through the line and fills her with joy. They talk a bit longer, longer than she would typically during a busy work day, but she doesn’t care. Steve sent her the most beautiful flowers. She’ll bask in it a little longer.

After lunch, Peggy is out in the bullpen, working with accounting to solve a financial mystery when she overhears raised voices. Everyone does in fact, because both Corinne and Michelle stop rifling through their financial files and turn their heads.

“I mean I just don’t understand why you wouldn’t even THINK of sending your me, your fiancée, anything for Valentine’s Day.” The girl genuinely stomps her foot. Peggy will admit that the girl has some gall, even if totally unprofessional for the workplace.

“Lyssa, baby. It’s just Valentine’s Day. Besides we’re going to dinner.” He shrugs dismissively and turns his back to her.

Alyssa huffs and Peggy decides she’s seen enough awkward exchanges for one day and returns her attention to her financial query, redirecting Corinne and Michelle back to the matter at hand.

Peggy does feel some sympathy for the girl, but she supposes she must discover herself the kind of man her fiancé really is, and if she can live with that.

She spends most of the afternoon distracted by her pretty flowers and fielding excited texts back from Angie and her mother about how sweet a Valentine’s surprise she was given. She spends the rest of her time between fielding calls and emails, sending Steve various Valentine’s hearts, emojis and pun-filled greetings.

Fred makes a big show of arriving back to the office in the late afternoon from a meeting with the standard dozen red roses. They seem to appease his fiancée who shows them off to everyone on her way back to her desk. Classic Fred. She hopes he ends up treating Alyssa better than that at dinner. But she wouldn’t be holding her breath. After all, she knows Fred’s character well.

By quitting time, as she’s wrapping up her work for the day, she finds the drama in the office has made a more awkward environment than she would have liked. As such, she finds there’s no way she’ll be leaving her flowers, her beautiful light-up-the-day flowers, at the office. She’s set on taking them home and placing them at her bedside to look at before she falls asleep and when she wakes up tomorrow morning. Reminders of Steve.

Still, the brightness they brought to her office was powerful enough to warrant something staying. Peggy fashions a small arrangement and sets the stems in a glass bottle. She arranges them just so, right next to her computer screen. It’s the perfect reminder in a tense, less than ideal environment that there’s more to her life than work.

With one last look back at her desk, Peggy carefully carries her bouquet and makes her way home at last.

_**Friday, February 16th, 2018** _

Peggy is glad to make it back to her place before Steve arrives. She’s readied pretty much everything, apart from changing into her outfit for dinner. She’s very excited about it quite honestly. She knows Steve will be too.

But first, she checks to make sure she remembered to set everything else up. The chocolate strawberries. The wine. The massage oil and bubble bath.

The massage had been an idea since she last saw Steve. He’d complained about overworking his back – a double whammy of an intense workout after hours of clearing snow by hand while the plow was being serviced. She had wanted to then, but that night, Steve had distracted her in a way that found her hands busy in other ways. She smirks at the thought.

But before he distracts her again, she intends to make a moment all about him. After the sweet surprise he gave her two days ago, he deserves more.

Peggy’s putting on her earring when Steve texts that he is on his way up. She’s downright giddy with anticipation.

She had every intention of throwing herself at him until she spots him and the roses he’s holding in his hand.

“But Steve, you already sent me flowers,” she says, eyeing the rosebuds with admiration. There’s a half dozen, two deep reds, two crisp whites and two blush pink, tied together with twine.

He shrugs. “Those were Valentine’s Day flowers. These are Happy Friday and I am so glad to see you flowers.”

She takes the proffered flowers in her left hand and with her right, she grabs at his cheek and kisses him hard, without even shutting the door.

She loves the sound of his gasp and the way he readily responds, her arms wrapping around her, one hand pressing into the small of her back. After a moment they break apart, both grinning wildly and sheepishly as they finally close the front door.

Steve’s breath hitches. “Holy shit, Peggy. Are you trying to kill me?

She smiles smugly, pleased with how his eyes are roaming her body. She had a feeling he would like her dress. Red, lacy and form-fitting.

Peggy hums as she carries on into the kitchen to find a vase for her roses.

“Not yet. Wait until you see what I have on under the dress.”

Steve is biting his lip and his stare is so intense she may just lose her resolve for keeping to tonight’s agenda.

“So how much did you really want to go out tonight?” he asks, reading her thoughts. “I suddenly feel like staying in.”

She grins at him wolfishly. “Oh no. I’m very much looking forward to dinner. And having something sweet for dessert that I can sink my teeth into.”

“Keep talking like that and I promise you, we will not be leaving the apartment for a long time.”

“Oh don’t tempt me with a good time, my darling. Besides,” she says, reaching out to cup her cheek, “all in good time. After all, I have plans for you.”

Leaving dinner laughing, both of their stomachs pleasantly full and recounting the divine gnocchi and the silky chocolate mousse in the cake they had for dessert, Peggy is so happy they decided to celebrate Valentine’s Day their way. She tucks her head against his shoulder in the cab back to her apartment, his hand in hers, utterly content.

“Have I mentioned that I’ve never enjoyed Valentine’s Day more?”

Steve hums and presses a kiss to her temple.

“Me too Peggy. Me too.”

If only he knew that he’d be enjoying it even more. He starts kissing her heatedly the moment they are through her front door.

She lets herself get sucked in, but only for a brief moment. He reaches for her the second she pulls away.

“Patience,” she murmurs, running her finger up and down his chest. “Bedroom. Wait for me there. But don’t you dare take anything but your tie off without me.”

He looks both excited and reluctant to leave her. Peggy leans over to kiss him once.

“Bedroom. I’ll be right along.”

“I’m counting on it,” he replies.

She starts with the wine bottle, uncorking and filling two glasses. Next she slips into the bathroom where she takes off and hang her dress in exchange for her silk pajamas. She checks her hair and notices the excitement in her eyes before she pads over to her bedroom.

Steve is sitting at the foot of her bed, tie sitting next to him.

“Don’t misunderstand me, because you look too gorgeous in absolutely everything that you wear, but when you were teasing me earlier about what you had underneath your dress, this is not quite what I imagined.”

If he wasn’t grinning and his eyes still raking over her, his tone light and teasing, she might think to be disappointed.

“Oh?” She sets the two glasses into his hand and makes a production of checking herself. She then unbuttons her silk pajama top in a hurry. Steve inhales so sharply she worries for a moment that he’ll pass out. “Is this more of what you were expecting? Red, lacy barely-there lingerie?”

He inhales sharply again and when she leans into him, almost in his lap, she can practically feel him breathing her in.

“Something like that,” he breathes against her skin. “Or nothing at all.”

“Uh uh,” she murmurs as his tongue flicks out against the length of her neck. She presses a hand to chest to keep him at a safe distance. “I had a feeling you might have this sort of reaction. But since I have other plans first, I decided to try to limit the distractions… for now.”

“Hey, what happened to all weekend? Trust me, I won’t disappoint.” She pads over to the bedside table to retrieve the massage oil. “First, I plan to spoil you absolutely rotten as your personal masseuse.”

When he audibly groans in approval, reflexively rolling his shoulders, as he’d complained about his back twice today already, she feels very proud of her plan.

“Wine down. Shirt off,” she orders. She licks her lips as his biceps become visible with the removal of his button up. “Undershirt too.” She can’t deny part of the decision to gift him a massage was absolutely selfish intent to study his body to her personal contentment.

He’s down to his boxers and she’s staring at him. He smirks at her.

“Do you want me to keep these on, or are you going to be too distracted?” he teases and leans back to lie with his arms folded behind his head.

Of course she’s going to be distracted. But that doesn’t mean she won’t get the job done.

“Just for that sort of sassy remark, I say you lose the pants.”

He snorts. “Ass for some sass.”

He’s ridiculous and silly and she adores him for it. Her boudoir has never been so fun.

Steve slowly pulls his boxers off, so annoyingly slow that she lends a helping hand, tugging them down his legs before tossing them behind her. She’s not quite so surprised to see him half-mast, so much as she still finds it surprising that he doesn’t make every hard on a big deal. She’s nearly about to offer to relieve him, a reaction she’s only recently started to realize is a holdover from how her relationship with Fred trained her to think.

Instead, Steve easily flips onto his stomach with nothing more than a smile. It’s these little parts of his character that she finds incredibly sexy. Of course his shapely ass helps.

She’ll behave… for now.

Peggy climbs onto the bed and straddles him. She starts by pressing her palms over his shoulders. She can feel the tension in them. The moment she starts working circles of pressure at his upper back, Steve lets out little pleasant sights that thrill her.

“Let me know if I’m applying too much pressure,” she tells him.

He lets out another sigh. “Definitely not. You can add more. This is honestly heaven Peg.”

She smiles. “I’m know your back has been bothering you quite a bit. I just thought this might help. And that you’d enjoy it.”

He hums lazily. “I do. The only part I’m not enjoying in you getting to touch me all you want, is that I don’t get to touch you.”

Peggy leans down to kiss the back of his neck. “This is about you right now my darling.”

He loses any response he had as he succumbs under her touch. She focuses her fingers on the tight spots near his shoulder blades, slowly working the massage oil into his skin. As she works her way down his spine, massaging in circular motions, Steve makes further noises of enjoyment. She loves the way he sounds – in particular when they’re intimate, they way he’s vulnerable and open, easily conveying his enthusiasm. It guides her forward and turns her on incredibly.

She finds a particular knot lower in his back and works at loosening the tension. He groans and sighs, encouraging her to dig deeper at it, and eventually he goes very quiet and still. She continues on working her fingers down his back and pressing her palms just above his glutes, but at a more feather-like touch.

He’s so blissed out, he hardly can verbally respond. He seems so calm and at peace by the time her fingers get tired. She’s proud of that. Peggy presses a few kisses to his neck and back before climbing off of him. He doesn’t move, which makes her giggle. She slides to lie next to him.

She watches him just rest there, content to let her turn him into mush, even without sex. She studies the curves made by his reclined pose: from the wide roundness of his shoulders to the slimming inward curvature at his waist, the plump roundness of his arse and the defined muscles in his calves.

Slowly, Steve returns to the world.

“Hey,” he murmurs reaching his hand to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, “have I mentioned that you’re wonderful. And that you have magical fingers.” His eyes open and his blue eyes, warm, open and trusting, find hers. There’s a lazy pleased smile on his face that hits her full in the stomach. “I think you’ve ruined me forever,” he murmurs.

“I think there’s plenty more ruining left in me.”

Peggy runs her hand over her shoulder, rubbing down his side. In a flash, Steve’s palm is at the small of her back and he’s flipped them over so that she’s straddling him.

“What do you say to it being my turn now?” he asks.

She frowns down at him, though she’s enjoying pressing her hands into his chest and the touch of his fingers at her waist.

“I had more planned for you.”

He hums, fingers playing with the bottom buttons of her silk pajama top.

“We have all weekend,” he echoes. “And I’m overdue for some quality time admiring you.” He undoes the bottom button and in her impatience, she rushes to undo the rest. “Wait,” he says, gently stilling her hands. “I’m taking my time with you.”

She can’t believe he wants to go slow, when he’s already so hard against her. She bites her lip and reaches for him only for Steve to stop her again.

“You’re trying to kill me.” Peggy pouts at him. “Hurry it along then.”

He laughs. “Nope,” he says with a pop. He shifts up so he can pull her top down her arms and set it aside. His hands run over the red lace of the long-line bra she’s wearing. “Who’s trying to kill who?”

But as his palms sweep upwards towards her breasts, she loses any ability to comment back. She lets him take his time, admiring her at his leisure, his mouth and fingers teasing her without taking off her matching lingerie set. She lets him take his time, finally leaving kisses all over her bare skin, bringing her to the brink over and over again until finally, finally, he leads her over the peak, once, then twice before she finally losing her patience and takes charge. She straddles him anew, arms wrapped tight around each other until they’re spent.

Boneless and exhausted, Steve is the one who convinces her to follow through with the bath together that she had planned. He runs the water and pours in the bath salts and bubbles until it’s frothy and warm.

Sitting between his legs in the warm mass of bubbles, her back against his stomach, tired but so content is a fantasy ending to a Valentine’s Day celebration.

Peggy cranes her neck to look up at him, her soapy hand reaching out to cup his cheek.

“The flowers,” she starts, “the fact that two months ago you were convinced there was something here and decided to actively pursue it I… I don’t think I can explain how much that means to me.”

Steve kisses her.

“Sometimes you meet someone and you just know,” he replies. “And you deserve to never be taken for granted again.”

Later, in her bed, spooning together, Peggy faces the flowers on her bedside table and smiles.

“You’re going to spoil me rotten aren’t you?”

She feels his lips at her neck. “If you’ll let me.”

Peggy laces their fingers together.

“Yes. I suppose I will.”


End file.
